The present disclosure relates to stator manufacturing methods in Which a coil is fitted in a cylindrical core, and coils that can be used in such stator manufacturing methods.
As described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125043, a stator is known in which two coil units whose coil side portions are accommodated in the same slot are placed so that their coil side portions are alternately arranged in the radial direction in this slot. When a coil having such a structure is inserted into slots from the inside in the radial direction, the two coil units need to be moved relatively to each other in the axial direction or the circumferential direction. However, when the coil is placed radially inside the core, the coil units may interfere with each other and the coil may not be able to be placed radially inside the core.